


Threeways and Thruples

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, The 100 Smut, The 100 lemon, Threeways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: A collection of threeway and thruples from The 100.*= 18+ NSFW ContentYou have been warned.
Kudos: 3





	1. *Unity Day Fun (Bellamy x Reader x Jasper)

"Y/N! Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!" The group chanted as you chugged down the rest of your drink. One hand firmly holding on to your cup of Monty's fantasic moonshine, and the other on the shoulder of your boyfriend, Jasper. Who chanted along, and watched in awe as you downed the drink. When you finished, they cheered, and shouted as you balanced on Jasper who held you by your hips. He kissed your cheek and neck in triumph as you tried to regain your composer. But that was nearly impossible at this point, you were practically hammered.

"Thats my girl!" Jasper shouted with glee, as he gave you a slightly sloppy kiss. You smiled, a goofy smile you couldn't help. But then again there was a lot you couldn't help at this point. Neither could Jasper. Or half of the camp for that matter. Everyone was a little tipsy by now, after all Unity Day does that to a person. You looked around at the group before you noticed that Jasper's kisses became more and more impatient. You giggled a bit as he tickled your neck.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" He held you closer to him, pressing your body against his. One hand which was firmly placed on your waist slid down and groped your ass as he made out with you. The boy couldn't help himself, you were just too damn hot. His hands wondered all over your body. "Jasper, not in public." You protested.

"I cant help it baby, I want you so badly." He whimpered into your neck. Your cheeks were bright red, and if not from the alcohol, from your boyfriend who gave zero fucks about PDA. "C'mon, lets go to my tent." He begged. "I wanna fuck you senseless." He smacked your ass before he pulled you towards his and Monty's shared tent. Once you made it inside, he was all over you. Practically ripping your clothes off before you took his own off. It was a fit of passion as you found yourself laying down in the poorly made bed, with your half naked body pressed against his.

"Hey Jasper I-" The familier deep voice stopped, and you snapped your attention to Bellamy. Who stood in the center of the tent, gawking.

"Oh hey Bellamy!" Jasper gave an awkward smile, as if nothing was off. You just stared at him, thinking he would leave, but he was frozen. Jasper looked at you for a moment, before looking back at Bellamy. "Can we help you? Kind of in the middle of something bud!" Bellamy shook his head, almost like he was waking himself up. "Or better yet," Jasper grinned, "wanna join?"

"What?" You asked, surprised at Jasper's offer.

"Yeah it'll be fun! What do you say Bell?" As Jasper spoke, he shifted you around. He was now under you, hands on your hips.

"I'm down if you are, Y/N." You thought for a moment, but just a moment before you looked back at Jasper and shrugged.

"What the hell."

"Haha! Thats the spirit baby!" He spanked you. "Get over here Bell. You can do whatever you want, but leave that tight pussy for me. She's my girlfriend after all." In just a few swift movements, the rest of your clothes were off. Bellamy was almost completely nude, and he was kneeling behind you. Jasper rubbed his bare cock against your clip before slowly sliding himself into your dripping wet pussy. You moaned as Bellamy groped you from behind. You looked back at his body, now completely exposed. He was watching you, moaning as Jasper slowly pumped in and out of you. His hands gliding across your thighs and hips, while Bellamy's groped your breasts. You could feel Bellamy's cock rubbing against you. He licked his finger, before carefully incerting it in your ass. You gasped, the senesation making everything Jasper was doing enhance. Jasper smiled. Bellamy took his time to finger your ass, and lubricate it. It wasn't long until you felt your climax building and building until Bellamy pulled his fingers away. You whimpered in protest for a moment. You were so close to cumming.

"Ohh fuck!" You cried, as you felt Bellamy's cock enter your ass. You didn't expect it to feel that good, didnt expect it to make you cum. Making you squirt all over Jasper. He laughed for a moment, a triumphant of laugh. Bellamy grinned before he started fucking your ass.

"What a dirty girl you are." Bellamy purred into your ear. "Letting me fuck your ass while your boyfriend takes your cunt." Jasper spanked you again. You gasped, leaning over. Jasper wrapped his arms around you, and held you close.

"Does it feel good baby?" Their timing was perfect. When Jasper pulled out, Bellamy trusted in and vise versa. You moaned a nodded, unable to think at this point. "Yeah?" Jasper bucked his hips up into you, gaining speed. Bellamy caught on. You began to shake as they grunted and moaned. Before you knew it you were cumming once again all over Jasper. Who stopped abruptly.

"What are you doing Jasper, I was close. " Bellamy asked. Jasper sat you up before pulling out.

"I got an idea." Bellamy pulled out himself, leaving you feeling a bit hollow. You moaned. Jasper stood, and Bellamy next to him. "Suck." He ordered, his dick in his hand. You looked up at Jasper, who was normally never this demanding during sex. Usually he was very romantic, and generous. But you guessed that moonshine really got to him. You licked his cock, all the way up his shaft, to his tip.

"Dont you forget about me." Bellamy commanded. So you took his cock in his hand and began to jerk him off. Every now and then you would switch but you were always pleasing one of them. It was at this moment that you could compare their cocks. You knew Jasper's, it wasn't too slim, wasn't too fat. But it was longer than average. Bellamy, he was new. His cock was more veiny. It wasn't longer, but it had a good girth to it. At one point, Jasper became impatient, and he began to fuck your mouth. At that point, whoever wasn't using your mouth, was being jerked off. They took turns for a while until Bellamy started panting. He said he was gonna cum as he fucked your mouth. You were so ready to swallow his load. But Jasper pulled him away.

"Not yet."

"Jasper, I gotta cum man." Bellamy whined.

"Don't worry, just one more position." He leaned down, and pulled you up. Your legs were weak from your orgasms you could barley stand. Jasper pulled you close, and kissed you before he took your ass in his hands. He picked you up, and you held onto him as he instructed Bellamy to go from behind again. Once again they positioned themselves, and inserted their cocks into your wet holes. You gasped, clinging to Jasper. You moaned out a slur of curse words as they bounced you on their dicks. Jasper whispering in your ear, and Bellamy leaning in to bite your shoulder and neck.

"What a good girl Y/N, aren't you going to thank your boyfriend for letting me share you? For letting me fuck you?" Bellamy growled, his thrusts becoming more and more needy. He was close.

"Th-Thank you baby." You could barley speak. Your orgasm quickly approaching as well.

"Awww sweet Y/N." Jasper murmured as he thrusted into you, holding you close. He too was becoming a grunting, panting mess. "Ohhh yes." He moaned, thrusting deeper, and harder into your cervix. You arched your back as you came again, clinging to your boyfriend. It wasn't long until Bellamy's cock started to twitch, and his load shot deep inside of you. He growled in your ear as his hips convulsed, refusing to move until he was finished. Jasper, wasn't far behind. As soon as Bellamy finished, he gasped and pumped shot after shot of his cum into your pussy. You were shaking, and the warm feeling was so bizzare and yet it was a wondeful way to ride out your own orgasm.

"Damn..." Bellamy pulled out, and panted as he tried to gain some form of consciousness. You felt the warm fluids leak out, as Jasper layed you down in bed. Pulling out himself, he rubbed your back and watched his own mess slowly flow out of you.

"That was, awesome." He breathed. Bellamy nodded as he got himself dressed. "Thanks man." Bellamy nodded at him.

"Anytime. Y/N is, one special girl." You watched them talk for a moment about scheduals for watch. Before Jasper looked back at you, and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"I think, I'm not going to be able to walk for a while." You confessed. He chuckled, and layed down beside you. He kissed your forehead and held you close as you fell asleep. You would wake up the next morning feeling sore, and the three of you would barley be able to remember any of it. The only thing there, was that you knew you had a threeway. And you knew it was awesome.


	2. *Proposition (John x Reader x Jasper)

How exactly did you get there? You weren't quite sure. Some of it was a beautiful drunken haze, and some of it was sober flirtation between one another. Since getting to earth, you had your eye on Mr. Murphy. Well, you had your eye on him before he was even arrested on the Ark but that didn't matter. Now was your chance. But even though the two of you were friends, and you flirted often, you somehow couldn't get Murphy to really pay attention. No matter how much cleavage you had.

When the party came back with Octavia and a hostage grounder. Jasper caught your eye. You saw him be rejected, and you saw him get all the attention for his heroics. So you conjured a plan. The night after he returned, you hunted Jasper. Finding him drinking around a fire with others as he raved about the day before. You snaked an arm around his and pulled him away from the gathering.

"Hey hot stuff, can I have a word with you?" You didn't really give him the option to answer as you pulled to a more secluded area of camp. Closer to the tents. You took another sip of the strong moonshine and took a deep breath.

"Y/N, what is it?" Jasper looked at you with a worried expression on his face. You really only talked to Jasper when you were giving an order, or you needed something. Which to be fair, you did. Only this time it was a little different. You stood up straight and leaned in closer to Jasper, already a little buzzed.

"I have a proposition for you." You smiled up at him. He swallowed hard, looking down at your body and back to your eyes. A gentle flush spread across his cheeks.

"I-I'm flattered but-"

"Look Jasper, I've got this thing for Murphy." You blurted. You paused, you couldn't believe you said it out loud. "And I have this hunch, that he's got a thing for me. But he hasn't done anything about it. And I'm getting..." you shifted, a little needy, "fustrated."

"And you want me...to talk to him for you?" He asked, still confused. You reached out and hooked your fingers around his jacket before pulling him closer.

"No. I want you." You growled before pressing your lips against his. Jasper froze for a moment, his first reaction to pull away until the endorphins started to flow. Suddenly he felt himself relax, and melt into it. Letting his hands rest on your hips.

"Ooohh, hehe, I get it." He chuckled when he pulled away before going in for another kiss. "Wait, what do I get out of this?"

"You get laid, don't you?" You kissed him again, passionately. Making sure to make a bit of a scene. Making sure Murphy saw you. When you noticed him looking, but trying to make sure it didn't look like he was looking, you pulled Jasper away. Dragging him in a mess of giggles and lustfull smiles. Jasper pulled off your jacket and shirt almost instantaneously. Clothes flew through heavy breathed kisses and groping, grinding. You were practically naked when you were distracted by the sound of your tent being thrown open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Murphy Barked as he stormed in. You turned to him and gave a big smile. Jasper on the other hand, looked mortified.

"Oh, hey Murphy." You chuckled.

"Dude, relax." Jasper threw up his hands as an attempt to make him calm down.

"Y/N, what the fuck are you doing?" He approached you with burning eyes and a gritted jaw.

"Getting some, what does it look like I'm doing?" You toyed, turning back to Jasper before being snatched away by Murphy. "What!? Why would you care? Not like you could get my rocks off." You were being mean, a little too mean.

"You want to bet?" He growled, starting to throw him jacket and pulling his shirt off. He looked at Jasper. "Watch this shit." He undressed you so you were left naked in the cold. Poor Jasper watched as Murphy made out with you and gropped you. Grinding his hips against yours as you two fell on the makeshift bed. You felt in ecstacy.

"Sh-Should I go?" Jasper asked shyly, awkwardly. He was adorable.

"No." Murphy ordered him. "You want both of us? Fine, have it your way." Murphy told you, getting you to kneel on the floor. Murphy gestured for Jasper to join him as he pulled out his cock and let it hang in front of you. You took it in your mouth and sucked his tip before starting to bob your head. You jerked Jasper off, switching every minute or so. Using your hands what you couldn't take. Murphy watched you work, running his fingers through your hair when you sucked him. Jasper closed his and rolled his head back, weak for your touch.

"I-I'm gonna cum." He croaked.

"What? You can't cum yet." Murphy told him, pulling you away. "Not until we fuck her senseless." He knelt and smiled down at you. He kissed you passionately before pulling you up so you stood. Before you could really do anything, Murphy picked you up. Bouncing you up in his arms so your legs were wrapped in the crook of his arms. Your wet pussy bare, rubbing against his pulsing cock. You wanted it so badly. Slowly, he sunk you onto him. You let out a moan, and wrapped your arms around him to keep him close. He started thrusting up slowly, making you moan. "Go on, take her ass." Murphy grunted.

Jasper went bright red and took a few heavy breaths before approaching. You were sandwhiched between them. Jasper licking his fingers before reaching down to finger you.

"M-My ass? No I-ah." It felt shockingly good. Jasper kissed your neck soothingly as he fingered you for a moment. Murphy slowly thrusting and moaning into the other side of your neck. You let out a shrill gasp as you felt Jasper thrust himself into your backside. The let you sit for a second with them both entirely inside you. You almost came right them. But you needed more. You needed them to move. "F-Fuck." You let out. Murphy smiled, and instructed Jasper to thrust when he was pulling out. It took them a minute to get it right. But once they got a pattern going, you lost yourself.

You threw your head back to rest on Jasper's shoulder. He gropped your breasts and moaned as Murphy fucked you, his hands holding your ass tightly. You moaned as they started to pick up the pace. Feeling the sensation of each thrusting up into you. Your legs went weak and your heart pounded in your chest. You clung to Murphy helplessly as you got closer and closer. Just a little longer and-

"Oh god. Oh god I'm cumming!" You cried for them. Your legs shook violently as they fucked you to orgasm. The pleasure washing over you as you tightened up, and then released.

"Shit." Jasper hissed through gritted teeth as he held onto you. Thrusting up, wanting so desperately now to get off. He panted in yourd ear as he then clung to you. It started to feel good again. Again you started to tense and tighten up. Murphy gave a breathy chuckle ass he held you.

"That's it, cum again dirty girl." He ordered as he rammed into you. You let out another cry of pleasure as you came around them again. Forcing Jasper to cum in your ass. He shook slightly as he did, panting and waiting as Murphy grunted and came after him. They held you inbetween them as the three of you took deep breathes to calm yourselves down. Jasper pulled out first, getting dressed shortly after. Murphy carried you and layed you down on the bed before pulling out. You closed your eyes and rested for a moment in bliss.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked, putting on his shirt.

"Yeah, she's just tired." He looked over at Jasper and then back at you. "You can get out of here, I'll take care of her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got her into this mess anyways."


	3. *Stary Night (Jasper x Reader x Monty)

That night was like any other. An almost average night, for the three of you. Jasper, Monty, and you, were close friends and had been since you were young. On a weekly basis that three of you would sit in Jasper's room and get high. You would all sit there, and watch out of his bedroom window into space. That night was the same as usual.

You sat there, after the three of you had taken your last hits. You sat against on Jasper's bed, leaning against the wall as you looked out the window. You watched the night sky in space. Stars, far, far away shined brightly. From this view, you couldn't see earth. It was racing away, so you could see the other planets and stars. Mostly stars.

"What do you think stars think about?" Jasper asked, his goggles sliding off his head.

"Stars don't have brains to think with, Jasper." Monty coughed, taking his last hit from the blunt.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Jasper barked.

"They're not living beings dude." You laughed at him.

"Oh...right." The three of you laughed at one another for a moment, before you all paused. "But like, if they could think. What would they think about?"

"How stupid you look right now." You pointed at him, as his goggles fell of his head and landed next to him in bed.

"Oh, shit."

"Hey Y/N?" Monty sat in a fold up chair by Jasper's bed, his hand lifting up his head. "How come you're still single?" You leaned back in thought. "Shit, sorry, that was too straight forward."

"No, no its cool. I don't know. I guess its cuz I'm not really interested in guys around here."

"Oh c'mon Y/N. Theres gotta be someone!" Jasper leaned forward, and put an around your shoulder.

"I'm serious guys, I'm not really into anyone else!"

"Anyone else! Aha! There is someone!" Monty practically jumped out of his seat, pointing at you.

"No guys, really, I'm not into anyone." Monty hopped onto the bed beside you.

"You're such a liar." Jasper squeezed you closer. "No one? Not even one of us?" Jasper's face was close to yours, his forehead almost reating against yours.

"What? No what are you talking about?" Monty leaned forward so he was leaning against you. A moment of silence past, when one of Monty's hands slid up your knee and thigh.

"Cuz we like you." Jasper leaned forward and kissed you softly. Monty rested his head on your shoulder while is hand clumsily ran up your body until he reached your breasts. You melted to their touch. You weren't sure whether it was the weed, or what. But regardless you couldn't pull yourself away from their grasp. While you made out with Jasper, Monty kissed your neck. He left hickeys, and groped you. He ran his hands all over you, while Jasper just occasionally reached for your hips or boobs. The senesation of both of their hands on your body was new to say the least. You were practically soaking by the time Monty reached down to your pussy and began playing. He rubbed circles over your clit, and purred into your neck when you reached over and rubbed the bulge in his pants. Once Jasper noticed this, he took your hand and placed it over his bulge, requesting you give him the same treatment. Needy for your touch, he moaned into your mouth when you rubbed him. He pulled away when the teasing became too much, allowing Monty to pull you into another kiss. He was a gentle kisser, more gentle than Jasper. Jasper was needy. Monty was patient. Your attention on Monty, you pulled his cock out of his pants, and strocked up. Using his precum as something or a lubricant. He moaned softly into you lips, much like Jasper.

"Fuck, Y/N." Monty sighed, taking a hand to the back of your neck to deepen your kissing. Jasper on the other hand was to the point where he was bucking his hips against your hand for more friction, with his eyes tightly shut. Eventually he was fed up with he clothes, and pulled away to take off his shirt. Still in something of a high haze. He pulled you away from Monty to remove your shirt, and bra. He gropped you happily, lifting the two of you up on your knees. Monty took the time to undress himself as well. Once he did, he sat himself in front of you, stroking himself as he watched Jasper rub his cock against your soaking wet pussy. You leaned forward, and brushing some hair away from your face, took Monty's cock in your hand again. You gave a few strokes before licking him up and down. You placed his tip at your lips, when Jasper slowly incerted his hard cock inside you. You gasped, as it practically forced Monty's cock into your mouth. Jasper's thrusts helped you to keep pace while sucking Monty. The two of them moaned your named, and grunted. Jasper started out gentle, but once again, he became needy. "Oh yes baby, just like that." Monty groaned, his fingers getting lost in your hair as you sucked him off. He threw his jead back, eyes tightly shit. Losing himself in you warm mouth. Jasper held your hips as he fucked you, smacking his hips against your ass, forcing a sound to echo in his room.

"Damn you feel so good." Jasper huffed, leaning forward, so his head was resting on your shoulder. Once he started practically jack hammering you, you lost your mind. You came around his cock, moaning around Monty. The vibrations of your sounds only driving him over the edge. He panted, and gasped. His cock twitched before your tasted his warm load. You took all of it, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. His mouth hung open as his hips bucked into your lips. Forcing almost every last drop down your throat. It was only a mintue or so more before Jasper too came. You felt his load flow into you, making you gasp at the warmth. "F-Fuuuuck." He groaned, before pulling out, a little extra squirting on your ass. The three of you panted, in utter exhaustion.

"If stars could think, they'd probably think that was the hottest thing they've ever seen." Jasper panted.

"I know it was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Monty stated, watching as you leaned back against the wall.


	4. *Puddle (Bellamy x Reader x John)

You weren't sure how it happened exactly. All you knew, is that you were there. Sandwhiched between a wall, and Bellamy. A tender embrace had led to a kiss, this kiss led to only more kissing. More kissing went on to touching, and groping, and Bellamy pushing you against a wall. He panted in between kisses, as he pressed you into the wall. Each hand firmly placed on the structure, while yours wondered over his body. You tugged up his shirt, granting better access to his abs. You ran your fingers across the muscle, up to his chest, and back down. Bellamy gave a small moan in response. Eventually he got fustrated with the piece of fabric, and threw off his shirt, granting you full view. You gently bite his lip playfully, and with that, he took you in his arms. He lifted you up, holding your legs around his torso. He carried you to the couch, and practically threw you down. It was less than seconds before he was back on top of you. Leaving kisses, and hickeys down your neck, you couldn't help but moan his name. You almost fully undressed, left in nothing but your bra and panties now.

"Hey, Y/N I-" The two of you popped to attention. Your cheeks went a bright red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was intruding on something?" Murphy spoke, dropping his hands to his side.

"Uh-I-what-" You struggled to find the words.

"The hell you want Murphy?" Bellamy barked, trying his best to cover you.

"Well, I came to talk to Y/N, but you seem to have beat me to it." He leaned against the wall.

"Get out."

"You're doing it all wrong yknow." Murphy looked down at the floor, then back at the two of you.

"This doesn't concern you, get the fuck out!" Bellamy tried again. No such lucky, John pushed himself away from the wall, and walked towards you. Your heart was beating fast, you didn't knkw what to do. You'd be lying if you said you weren't attracted to Murphy too, but, Bellamy. He sat down on the couch beside you, he leaned in, and kissed you. You melted, a sweet tender kiss you never though possible from someone so rough like Murphy. Bellamy watched, wide eyed. Murphy's hand snaked down to your ass, and groped. You jumped at the sudden grab, cheeks red, and mind overcome with sexual need. He didn't stop there, he had you sit up forward a little more, and slid his hand down your panties. His fingers traced circles around your clit, forcing a whimper out of you, you leaned back against Murphy. "Hey!" Bellamy tried to argue.

"Look at her Bellamy, she's melting in my hands." Murphy purred.

"Don't touch her-"

"N-No don't stop." You whined, grinding your hips against his hand as he fingered you.

"So wet, and so needy. I'm sure the three of us could work something out. What do you say, Bellamy?" Bellamy glanced between Murphy, and you. You gave a small nod, and Bellamy seemed to relax.

"Fine." He huffed. Murphy removed his hand, causing another needy moan out of you. You were so close, how could he be so mean? Bellamy took you in his arms, and leaned you forward to kiss you again. He removed your bra and groped your breasts while Murphy undressed behind you. You practically dripping, you were so wet. You felt something at your entrance, and let out a gasp once you felt it enter you. Murphy grunted as he started to slowly pump his cock in and out of you. "Hey! Who said you could have her pussy!" Bellamy shouted.

"Well, no one else was using it." He continued to thrust slowly. You were breathing heavily, moaning and holding onto Bellamy. "See, she likes it." He gave a quick, deep, hard thrust.

"Ah!" You cried.

"Well pull out."

"Make me." Murphy challenged. Bellamy grabbed your arms firmly, and pulled you away from Murphy. You gave more sounds of needy desire as Bellamy held you close against him, holding you by your ass, and sliding his own cock in place of Murphy's. You gasped in pleasure, as Bellamy started thrusting up into you. You watched you, as Murphy snuck up behind you. He left kisses on your shoulders, and back. "Fine then. If I can't have her pussy, I'll make due with what I have over here." His hands reached down to held Bellamy hold you up. He once again gropped, and smacked your ass. He stroked himself a few times before leaning forward, and placing his tip to your ass.

"N-No not there." You pleaded. Bellamy kissed you, drawing your attention away as Murphy gently pushed himself inside of you. You pulled away from Bellamy to cry out for a moment. But what was pain a second ago was quickly replaced by a wonderful sensation. Bellamy hadn't stopped working your pussy either, and once you relaxed, Murphy began thrusting. Slowly, and steadily. While one thrusted in, the other pulled out to thrust again. You felt your legs go weak as they went. "F-Fuck." You moaned.

"Feels good, don't it?" Murphy hummed in your ear. "You're so tight, you feel so good Y/N." Bellamy grunted, and his thrusts became quicker paced. Murphy took the hint, and soon enough they had worked their way up to slamming into you. Your orgasm had reached it's peek in the process. You came, and though they both groaned with pleasure in response. They didn't stop. You became a moaning mess sandwhiched between their bodies. Bellamy took great pleasure in watching you melt, in holding you close and running his hands all up and down your body.

"Fuck, Y/N. I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum." He grunted. The sounds of the three of you echoed in the room. You came again, easily, crying out in pleasure as you shook. Not long after, Murphy huffed, and grunted. You felt his got cum pour into you. He stayed in for a few seconds while Bellamy finished inside of you. Hot, and filled with their cum, you fell into Bellamy's arms. Panting, exhausted, and extremely satisfied.

"Wasn't that fun?" Murphy panted, pulling out. Bellamy watched him, still holding you."

"I guess." He groaned reluctantly. You kissed his cheek softly, and Bellamy pulled out to let you rest on the couch. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Do you even have to ask? Look at her. She's practically a puddle." You nodded, and smiled slightly. Just to reassure them.


	5. *Relax (Raven x Reader x Jasper)

Recently, things had been utterly exhausting. At night, once your head hit your pillow you were out like a light. Yet every morning you woke up still exhausted, and weak. You couldn't let that distract you from anything though. Work around Arkadia was neccessary, and tensions were high. You slouched over a table, staring down at your breakfast, wondering how horrible it would really be if you just slept right there.

"Morning!" A voice cheered from behind you, and you jumped slightly. Raven sat down in front of you, she gave a smile, trying to her best to brighten you up. In return, you gave a small, weak, pathetic smile. "You alright?" She asked, turning her head ever so slightly.

"Just...tired." You admitted. "Everything hurts, and I-I...ugh I don't know how much longer I can do this Raven! I feel like I'm falling apart..." Raven gave a sympathetic gaze, and reached put her arm to gently rub your arm. It was a little comforting, but, didnt take away your pain. She was about to speak, before a figure caught her attention across the room. A very upbeat Jasper strolled into sight. He made his way towards you, and spoke as he sat down.

"Gooood Morning ladies!" He cheered. "Y/N, what's wrong? Are you okay?" His changed ever so slightly. As if he was curious, and a little concerened. But not too much to stop from sipping his drink.

"She's been wroking herseld to death."

"I'm fine." You protested. Raven gave you a look, a look that perfectly said, 'yeah right' in her perfect little Raven way.

"You don't look fine to me. As a matter of fact, both of you have been working yourselves too hard if you ask me." Jasper raised his brow.

"And you haven't been working at all." The words appeared to come as an insult, but Raven's lips changed them. The sentence flowed out as more of an observation, and worry.

"Thats not the point. The point is, that you two deserve some relaxation."

"I'll relax when we don't have to worry about impending war, that doesn't even make any sense, or another nuclear apocalypse." You spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." And with that, you walked off. Raven and Jasper looked at one another. Equally worried, and concerned about you. You went about your day as normal. You worked yourself to death practically another day. You just had to deliver this one pack of parts to Raven before your day ended. Logically, she would be where she always was, in that one room full of computers, and gadgets, and what have you. The doors slid open, only to find Jasper leaning against the table placed in the center of the room. He looked around the room, as if studying it. Eventually, his gaze found you.

"Oh, Y/N. How's it going?"

"Wheres Raven, I just came to drop this off." You held up a small back, and then set it down on the table. Jasper walked over, and picked up the object. He quickly became bored of it, and set it back down.

"I don't know. She went out."

"Then why are you here?" Jasper just shrugged, and leaned in slightly.

"You look like you could use some fun."

"I don't have time for fun Jasper, I-" You were cut off by Jasper kissing you. His lips, surprisingly sweet, and the kiss passionate. It forced a small moan out of you. He pulled you in closer when he wrapped his arounds around your waist. "J-Jasper what the hell." You whispered once the kiss was broken.

"Hussssshhhhh" He cooed, taking you by the ass and sitting you on the table. It was easier for the tall man to kiss you this way. Easier for his hands to roam over your body, and easier for him to take off your clothes. You didnt have the energy to fight it, like you even wanted to in the first place. Every kiss sent a tingling sensation down your neck, and everytime he groped you, you moaned. He smiled into every kiss, enjoying how you responded so eagerly, and wantingly. He took off your pants, ran his hands up and down your legs before taking off your panties. He smiled, and licked his lips. Without even a second to lose, his lips were on you. He sloppoly licked, and sucked. You moaned, and leaned your head back as he worked you.

"Jesus Christ!" Raven shouted, as the doors slid open.

"Oh hey Raven." Jasper pulled away from you.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I was just helping Y/N relax a little."

"Well, you're not going to help anyone relax like that. Move." Raven pushed Jasper to the side, Jasper's crooked smile widening as he watched Raven. You gasped as Raven started. Already she was incredibly better. She knee just where to lick, where to suck. What to do to make you go crazy. She slid a finger into your now dripping wet pussy, and curled up. You were in a suched a pleasure clouded state, you barley realized that Jasper had climbed up onto the table. He had removed him shirt, and taken how incredibly hard throbbing cock out of his pants. He stood above you, turning your head and pressing his tip against your lips. Without hesitation, you took his cock into your mouth. He gently thrusted into your mouth, as you were too distracted by Raven's incredible talent to do much else. Jasper grunted softly with pleasure, as you moaned from Raven. Pretty soon, you couldn't do anything but let Jasper slowly fuck your mouth while you came around Raven's fingers. Jasper removed himself from your lips, as Raven stood. She was already removing her clothes, as was Jasper. She kissed you, her tongue tracing circles over yours. Hardly any words were exchanged, but Jasper stood between the two of you, allowing you to lick and suck his cock some more. Raven begrudgingly did the same. Jasper gave moans of pleasure before Raven pulled away, the two of them guided you to lay down on the table. Jasper at your hips, and knelt down, and took your legs into his hands. He propped your hips up slightly, just so he could get a better angle. Before you knew it, his cock was sliding into your pussy.

"F-Fuck." He grunted, as he started to pump in and out of you. You whimpered and moaned as Jasper began to fuck you.

"My turn." Raven hummed, now the three of you completely naked, she sat over you. Her pussy perfectly placed above your mouth. She waved herself above you slightly until you took the chance, and started licking at her clit. She moaned softly as you did your best to return the favor. She made you cum, now you were determined to make her cum as well. After all, she deserved relaxation too. It was a little hard at first to concentrate, but with her moans encouraging you, you found the perfect spots. She moaned and whimpered your name as you licked and sucked her as she did you. All the while trying to do this while Jasper's hard cock rammed into you. Your own orgasm was so close, yet again. You whimpered into Raven's wet pussy as you worked her, forcing vibrations through her skin, driving her even more. She cried out in pleasure as she came, allowing some of her own orgasm to splash onto your face. Quickly she crawled down, she she was now facing you. She licked herself off of you before kissing you.

"Me too Jasper." She moan. With an almost surprised look, Jasper pulled himself out of you, forcing you to whimper. You were so close to cumming. He gropped Raven's ass before sliding into her pussy. He waisted no time, before Raven knew it, he was slamming into her. She became a moaning mess above you. You watched her eyes roll back into her head. You reached out and kissed you passionately, letting your hands grope her breasts, and even stroke cirles around her clit. She gasped at that, arched her back, and let her mouth hang open. Within a matter of seconds she came. You kissed her again, she appeared drained almost, letting herseld close her eyes. Suddenly you felt the familiar feeling of Jasper's big hard cock slide back into you. Filling out once again.

"Feel good?" Jasper asked through grunts, still cocky about making Raven cum. He fucked you, hard, and fast. His hips bucking into yours. "F-Fuck I-Im gonna cum!" He cried. You gasped, you were so close, again. You cried out in pleasure as you came around his cock, feeling his member twitch. He didn't have time to pull out. He gripped your hips with everything he had, and came. His mouth hung open, and his body shook as he poured himself into you. You came down from your own high to find Raven climbing off of you, and watching as Jasper emptied himself into you. He cursed your name, and once finished. He looked down at you, and kissed you. He looked up to see Raven, exhausted and satisfied. They looked down at you, breathing heavily, and with hodded eyes. You could barley keep your eyes open, you fell asleep right there on the table. Satisfied to all hell.

"Damn." Jasper pulled out of you, a little shocked when he saw how much of his cum started to ooze out of you. "Now I'm exhausted."

"Help me get her dressed, and get her to bed." Raven ordered, getting dressed.

"What? No snuggling?" Jasper joked.


	6. *Gift (Jasper x Reader x Raven)

"Ooohhh goooood." Your girlfriend moaned beneath you. Your hands gliding up and down her flesh, squeezing and kneading. Her flushed face hidden from you as she let out moans of pleasure.

Raven laid out shirtless on the mattress below. Her back to you, you sat on her legs, just underneath her plump butt. A feature of hers you always adored. Your dug your thumps into her lower back and made long, stroking circles all the way up her back. She let out another relieving gasp.

"You're so tense babe. I know its been stressful latley, but Abbys right. You got to relax every once in a while." You warned her.

"I'll relax when I'm dead." Raven said playfully back, her eyes closed and her face peaceful with a smile. Enjoying her massage way too much to care about your common scolding. Once your circles made it all the way up her muscular back, your rubbed her shoulder. She took your hand, and kissed it affectionately.

"Mh. You're sweet." You say with a smile. Raven turns over under you, laying to face you.

"So are you. You give the best massages. I know people who'd kill for some relief like that." She cooed. A soft smile stretching across her perfect lips. You lean down, and peck her on the lips. You lift a leg and let her stand to redress herself. As she pulls down her top, the door to your shared room clicks open.

"Oh." Jasper lets out as he enters the room. He gets a small blush, and closes the door behind him. He holds a small box in his hand.

"Oh, hey." Raven says, adjusting her clothes nonchalantly. It's nothing Jasper hasn't seen before. But with you girls, he could see you both naked 100 times, (he has) and he'll still get all flushed.

"Hey babe." You greet him with a grin, and a sweet wave. It makes Jasper smile brightly at you. He shuffles over you, leans over and gives you a peck on the cheek.

"Im here too." Raven jokes coldly. Jasper shakes his head and wraps a hand around Raven's hip and gives her a peck as well. Raven is not exactly a big teddy bear like Jasper or you are. She'll snuggle, and kiss and hug, but she's not overly sweet. Its something you've always admired and loved about her, even when you were still just friends.

Life has changed all three of you in so many ways. Jasper is no longer the bouncing baby boy you once knew him as. His long locks were shaved off long ago, now replaced with a short shaggy mess and facial hair. It surprised you how affectionate he still is after all that has happened. There have been times where Raven gets fustrated with Jasper trying to snuggle her in the middle of the night. So he'll roll over, and wrap you up in his lanky arms and legs. When its too hot at night, you have the wrench him off of you too and the three of you just suffer in the heat. Other nights, its freezing. Sometimes the heating in Arkadia on your side of the building breaks down. Suddenly Raven becomes a snuggles master.

While Jasper is distracted, you reach out and snatch the small box in his other hand.

"Y/N!" He scolds at first. You open and look inside the small wooden box. Your expression melts when you look inside.

"What is it?" Raven asks after a moment of just starring at the objects.

"Are these...for us?" You ask, looking up at Jasper. He smirks and takes the opened box back. He reaches in and intertwined between his fingers, he pulls out a peace of jewelry. Woven bracelets with a pendent on each. A pressed flower encased in metal. Raven stares at it as Jasper taker her wrist.

"I know you guys aren't exactly fans of jewelry. But, I wanted to make you something nice." Once its on Raven's wrist, he kneels in front of the bed and places the other on yours. "Its nothing flashy or anything, I just wanted to do something nice for my girls." My girls. The way it rolls of his tongue makes your heart jump. He's so sweet, so loving and caring. You look down at your gift and then back up at Raven. Both of you look a little stunned if not emotionless. "I-If you guys don't like them thats okay, I can always just-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Raven cuts him off.

"We love them!" You cry, wrapping your arms arounf his neck and leaning on him. You catch him off gaurd, and he wobbles on his knees for a moment.

"Wow." He remarks. Raven kneels behind him, and the two of you hold him for a moment. Jasper sighs happily as he reaches an arm around each, and holds you close. "I must be the luckiest man alive with you two." He smiles, holding you. When the moment passes, Raven pulls away first.

"Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you guys later. Love you." She says as she stands, turns, and starts walking to the door.

"You're going back to work?" You ask, a little disappointed. The two of you stand to face her.

"I've spent enough time away, Ive got to-"

"You've worked your ass for two days straight, and you're gonna go back?" Jasper asks.

"I have to." She argues.

"Stay. Please," you ask, "just a little longer." You beg, reaching out to pull her back.

"Yeah baby, stay. We'll make it worth it, I promise." Jasper cooes. Reaching out, and pulling her other arm back.

"You've been working so much, some nights its just me and Jasper. And while, I love Jasper too. It just aint the same without you baby." You tell her with a smile. Jasper laughs at your small jab. Raven sighs, and looks away from the two of you for a moment. Then back. She gets that look. That, 'fine' look with a smile. Its your one of your favorite looks. She lets the both of you pull her back into an embrace. You kiss her lovingly in triumph at your success.

You love how hard working Raven is, and how strong she is. But Jasper and you revel in the fact that you can get her to break away from that from time to time. Jasper loves it cuz he loves the three of you being together as the small family you are.

Triumphant in getting Raven to take a vacation day from work, you and Jasper held her close. One of his hands placed firmly on your waist, the other on hers. He leaned in and gave her a sweet lingering kiss. Your hand that rested on her hip beside his, slowly slid to her ass as you kissed her neck. That spot that makes her just melt. She let out a soft moan.

"Mmmh frisky tonight, aren't we?" She cooed, pulling away from Jasper's lift. Only for his to replace yours on the other side of her neck while she leaned down and kissed you lovingly. Her kisses are the best. She reached up and cupped the side of your face in the palm of her hand. She'd never admit it, but she can be such a romantic sometimes.

"We missed our Momma bird is all." Jasper purred into her shoulder as his hand gropped her ass and yours. You nodded into her chest, a comforting spot. You listened to Raven's deep chuckle.

"Fine then. Y/N?"

"Yes, love?" You asked, looking up at her with a smile. She ran her fingers through your hair and petted your head affectionately as she looked down at you.

"Don't you think our Jasper deserves a special treat for his gift?" She smiled. You gave a small gasp and looked to Jasper, who blushed as his eyes hopped between the two of you.

"You're right! It was so sweet of you to make us these bracelets baby!" You told Jasper. He gave a huff through a smile as his chest sunk in.

"Really guys, I don't need anything special, it was nothing, I just wanted- o-ohh.." He trailed off as Raven's lips met his neck, your hand slid down his chest to his pants. It was so easy to make Jasper crumble, its adorable, and it gets Raven off so fast.

Raven pulls herself away from him, to give her attention to you. She knows how much Jasper loves to see the two of you. She holds you close to her by your waist and gropes your ass in a small fit of passion. Her kiss is deep and it makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand. Jasper watches with deep breathes as you depart from him. Raven taking control of you without you even realizing it. Her soft hands work your clothes off of you while you struggle to keep up in removing her own. You barley get her to her underwear before she's kissing your bare breasts. Taking you by your hips, she leans you over the mattress you share. You're wet and exposed for the two of them.

She loves you like this and Jasper can't say he doesn't. The struggling boner in his pants speaks for him. It's become too much for him, he's started to jerk himself off in hopes of relieving some of the stress. Raven drags her wet tongue once along you, making you moan.

"Go on Jasper." She gestures to you. His brow raises with surprise at the sudden instruction.

"Yeah?" He asks. She nods and gives your ass a good spank. You cant help but let out a yelp. He shuffles over and you feel his warm hands hold your waist. His cock rubs against you once before you let out a gasp as he enters you. You hear Raven let out a pleased laugh as she watched Jasper close his eyes and slowly start thrusting. "F-Fuck." He moans. You're too caught up in the pleasure, you don't notice Raven crawl onto the bed. She leans against the wall in front of you and opens her legs so she's spread for you. She's gorgeous.

"Come on." She ques you. You lean forward, reaching your arms out to hold each leg closer to you. You begin licking her happily, enjoying her. She legs out a soft moan as she throws her head back. She's trained you well, you know exactly how to treat her. You know how she likes to be fingered while you flick her clit. And how she likes to be teased at times. In no time you have her gasping for you. Though, it is a little difficult with Jasper ramming his cock into you from behind, forcing noises from you. Moaning into Raven only makes her a little more helpless for an orgasm. While Jasper you close to your own. You're determined to make Raven cum before you out of fear that you'll be too much of a mess to finish the job if you do.

"That's it baby, right there." She cooes, reaching a hand down to run her fingers through your hair and tug. Thats how you know you're doing it well. You start to finger her, pressing her G-spot and curling your fingers. Her hips buck as you flick her clit. "O-Oh god." She chokes. You feel her tighten around your fingers and then the rush of her orgasm. She lets out a helpless and throaty groan. Her hips shake as you continue to move for her, her juices covering your lips and hand. This only encourages your own orgasm.

"Ooohhh god!" You shout as you pull away from Raven. Jasper continues to fuck you, his grunts and moans echo in your ears as his hips buck against your ass. "I-I'm gonna cum!" You cry, your eyes rolling back into your head. Raven watches you unravel with a smile. You let out one final cry as you cum around Jasper's cock. He grunts a few times as he continues through your orgasm. You burry your flushed face in the bed as the intense feeling passes.

"Don't cum yet, Jasper." She tells him.

"Wh-what?" He's still fucking you, practically unable to stop, he's so close. Raven has to stand and gently pull him away. You hear him whimper helplessly. As he steps back, she pulls you off the bed and kneels with you. A little dazed from your orgasm, you stare up at Jasper with doe eyes. Raven takes his wet cock in her hands and gives a few good pumps before she circles her tongue around his tip. His cock twitches as he moans loudly. She proceeds to suck him off until she decides its yours turn. She pulls it out of her mouth and directs it to yours. And after a little bit of that, she enters the picture again. She slides her tongue across his length while you suck his tip. Jasper whimpers and thrusts his hips. You hold your mouth open with hers as he slides his cock between your tongues. With another loud grunt and moan, you feel his dick pulsate. His load releases all over your faces, forcing a small laugh out of the two of you.

"Damn." Raven remarks once he's done. He backs up as he pants and looks down at the two of you with a shaken smile.

"God, what I do to deserve you two?" He asks before he kneels to help you clean up. He's so good to the two of you.


End file.
